Users utilize online transaction histories associated with digital wallet accounts, credit accounts, or bank accounts to manage their credit card or debit card purchases. Generally, in online transaction histories, the merchant is identified with a merchant identifier that may comprise a string of alphanumeric characters and/or symbols that describe the merchant identity and/or a zip code associated with a merchant point of sale device used in the transaction. Users may have difficulty in identifying the merchant or merchant location where a transaction occurred based on the merchant identifier. The location of a user computing device at the time of a payment transaction may be determined by a payment processing system by logging location data of the user computing device at the time of the transaction.
Conventional technologies do not provide for updating a transaction record with merchant information determined based on location data associated with a user computing device at the time of the transaction.